3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~
' ---- '''Released:' March 12, 2008 Genre: J-Pop Format: CD Album, Limited Edition DVD, Event V DVD Recorded: 2008 Label: Zetima Producer: Tsunku ---- ℃-ute Albums Chronology ---- Previous: 2 Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (2007) Next: 4 Akogare My STAR (2009) ---- Singles from 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ ---- 1. "Sakura Chirari" 2. "Meguru Koi no Kisetsu" 3. "Tokaikko Junjou" 4. "LALALA Shiawase no Uta" ]]3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ (3rd～LOVEエスカレーション!～) is the 3rd studio album by ℃-ute. The album was released on March 12, 2008. The album was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. It's their highest-selling album to date, with 17,099 copies sold. It reached 10 on the Oricon weekly charts. Tracklist CD #Tokaikko Junjou (都会っ子 純情; City Girl's Pure Heart) #Image Color - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi #Otomoe COCORO (乙女COCORO; A Girl's Heart) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (LALALA 幸せの歌; Lalala Song of Happiness) #Homerare Nobiko no Theme Kyoku (ほめられ伸び子のテーマ曲; The Theme Song of a Child Who is Praised and Grows) #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (めぐる恋の季節; The Revolving Seasons of Love) #Sweeeets→→→Live - Okai Chisato, Arihara Kanna #Sakura Chirari (桜チラリ; Fleeting Cherry Blossoms) #Hare no Platinum Doori (晴れのプラチナ通り; A Sunny, Platinum Street) - Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Do Don ga Don Ondo (ドドンガドン音頭) Limited Edition DVD *Performances from Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello Pro Award '08~ #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Umeda Erika Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (梅田えりか Close-up Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Yajima Maimi Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (矢島舞美 Close-up Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Nakajima Saki Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (中島早貴 Close-up Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Suzuki Airi Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (鈴木愛理 Close-up Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Okai Chisato Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (岡井千聖 Close-up Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Hagiwara Mai Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (萩原舞 Close-up Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Arihara Kanna Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (有原栞菜 Close-up Live Ver.)) Event V #Opening (オープニング) #Sakura Chirari (Live at Nihon Seinenkan) (桜チラリ (Live at Nihon Seinenkan)) Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ #*Performance from °C-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (Live at Saitama Super Arena) (めぐる恋の季節 (Live at Saitama Super Arena)) #*Performance from Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello Pro Natsu Matsuri~ #Tokaikko Junjou (Live at Shinagawa Stellar Ball) (都会っ子 純情 (Live at Shinagawa Stellar Ball)) #*Performance from Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is °C-ute's Day~ #Ending (エンディング) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Arihara Kanna *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Nakajima Saki Concert Performances #Image Color #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ #*Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ #Otome COCORO #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ - Yajima Maimi #Homerare Nobiko no Theme Kyoku #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ #*°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ #Sweeeets→→→Live #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ #Hare no Platinum Doori #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ #Do Don ga Don Ondo #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 17,099 Category:C-ute Albums Category:2008 Releases Category:2008 Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Event V Category:2008 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:English Name Album